


Terror in my Heart

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), Swearing, Twenty One Pilots Reference, does this count as fluff?, i love them, my boys - Freeform, remus is remus, squid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: The constant stream of vulgar nonsense coming from his soulmate could not prepare Virgil to actually meet him.Day 29 of Soulmate September- You and your soulmate have a telepathic connection until you meet.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 20
Kudos: 198





	Terror in my Heart

"Moist. Moist. Moist. It doesn't sound right. Moist."

"Oh my god, it doesn't sound right because it's a terrible word. Just shut up if you can't think anything else."

Virgil enjoyed the quiet for about 10 seconds.

"Moist underwear."

"I will kill you"

"How ya gonna do it?" his soulmate’s thoughts sounded perkier instantly. Virgil rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"I'm not going to plan it out for you; you'll know how to avoid me when I find you," the threat was mostly empty but his soulmate didn't have to know that. He turned back to his latest creation spinning slowly on the wheel, wetting his hands again before working the clay. He was trying to make a pumpkin-shaped vase but was having difficulties getting the flare correct.

"Do clowns use balloons as condoms?" his soulmate asked from wherever in the world he was lurking.

Virgil sighed, "I'm trying to concentrate, dicks-for-brains. Please ask literally anyone but me."

"Fine, be that way, eldritch terror in my heart," the voice sounded broken up, almost performatively sad.

Virgil smirked to himself and sang back, "sometimes you gotta bleed to know that you're alive and have a soulmate."

He could hear his soulmate giggling at that and returned to the wheel, humming the song to keep them both preoccupied. 

"I'm gonna buy a squid today," Virgil was pretty used to this particular thought from his soulmate. He found it endearing when he'd info dump about the sea creatures. Sometimes Virgil even fell asleep to his soulmate crafting stories of tremendous squids rising from the depths to have tea parties with sailors and stargazers. Tea parties or sex, depending on his soulmate's mood.

The bell on the front door to his shop jingled, indicating that a customer had come in, "just one moment!" he called out, grabbing a towel for his hands and walking out to the front.  Virgil found a man browsing through his creations and watched him from behind the counter. He kept humming to himself and his soulmate, waiting for this stranger to be done browsing. 

The first thing Virgil noticed was the sleeve tattoo erupting out from under the man's shirt, all tentacles and eyes and beaks like a squid were trying to devour his arm. "What a coincidence," he thought to his soulmate, "someone just came in with a tat sleeve you'd adore," Virgil didn’t hear a response and figured he must be preoccupied. 

The second thing he noticed was a silver streak in his brown hair. It was quite the fashion statement and he really wanted to ask the man why he'd done that with his hair. The man glanced towards Virgil and his green eyes lit up in joy, rushing over to the back display. Virgil was wary; most of these pieces he had made with his soulmate in mind and did not sell them easily.

"Oh my god! You have squids!" The voice was hauntingly familiar but Virgil couldn’t place it.

"Oh, yeah, my soulmate talks about them a lot so I end up making them," he shrugged as the man gently picked up one of his favorite pieces.

"He's so cute! How much do you want for him? I'm gonna name him Tyrone and make my soulmate think I found a hot boyfriend, when really all I found was this precious baby," the way he talked was so familiar, but Virgil was more concerned with stopping him from accidentally hurting the sculpture.

"Hey! Can you please put that down? I kinda don't want to sell it…"

"Oh, sorry. Damn and that one was so cute too," the man turned back to the other squids after putting the first one down on the counter next to Virgil, "I'm Remus. I know you didn't ask but now you know, so deal with it, bitch."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Virgil smirked. This man was very much like his soulmate and that made his heart flutter in his chest. It was then Virgil realized he hadn't heard anything from his soulmate since Remus had entered the shop. It was very unlike him to be quiet this long when Virgil knew he was awake. He started humming again, hoping to catch his soulmate’s attention.

"Oh hey! My soulmate was just singing that song like five minutes ago," Remus smiled at Virgil, and Virgil's heart melted. It felt so warm to see this stranger happy. 

"Oh yeah? I was trying to distract mine from just the strangest thoughts about clowns," Virgil smiled back at Remus.

A peculiar look crossed Remus' face, "what's your opinion on the word 'moist'?" He asked suspiciously.

"You…."

"Me!"

"You came to a pottery shop for a squid?" Virgil grinned broadly at his soulmate.

"Well, was I wrong?" Remus grinned, gesturing to the shelves of squids.

"No, you weren't. Looks like Tyrone will be going home with you after all," Virgil picked up the squid that Remus had set down, fondly remembering when he'd crafted it with his soulmate in mind.

"I hope he's not the only one coming home with me," Remus replied in a voice that made Virgil blush, "what's your name, stranger?"

Virgil hid behind his bangs, "what if I don't want to tell you?"

"I come back and ask tomorrow. And the next day, and every day until you tell me," Remus grinned, reaching out to brush the hair from in front of his eyes, "maybe don't tell me so I have to come back…"

"Virgil."

"Virgil? What kind of a name is that?"

"What kind of a name is Remus?" Virgil shot back.

"A good one. One you're gonna be stuck with for the rest of your life," Remus giggled at him.

"At least I won't have to hear every single random thought that flows through your head anymore," Virgil grinned.

"Not unless I say them out loud," Remus smirked with an evil gleam in his eye. He took a deep breath before practically shouting, "I said, certified freak seven days a week-"

"Enough!" Virgil quickly cut him off, "I'm taking Tyrone in the custody battle."

"Awww our first fight. Does that mean we have apology sex now?" Remus was leaning on the counter, tall enough that he had to bend over at the waist to reach it, and bumped his eyebrows at Virgil in a way the other supposed was intended to be flirting.

"Are you flirting or apologizing?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely flirting. I don't know what I would have to apologize for-"

"Don't get me started," Virgil chuckled, grabbed a pen and slip of paper, and scrawled a phone number while asking, "you busy tonight?" 

"If you're asking, nope," Remus leaned forward, stealing the slip of paper and a kiss, "call me when you're off and I'll take you somewhere fun," he pulled back and started to put the number in his phone, "how much for Ty?"

Virgil, flustered with the kiss and the date, waved him off, "he was always for you, Remus."

Remus took the pen and wrote his own number on the back of the paper, pushing it back to Virgil with a wink. He carefully scooped up the clay figure, kissing its forehead before turning to leave the store.

Virgil missed the constant stream of thoughts from Remus but returned to his pumpkin project, terrified- in a good way- of the date his soulmate could cook up now that he couldn’t hear him. Knowing Remus, it would be interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more Soulmate AUs @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr!
> 
> Thank you all for reading along, it's been so fun coming up with so many stories this month :)


End file.
